Timeline
1000s 1001 * Eglo is born in England * Aaris Johnson is born in England 1200s 1230 * Jacob Marly is born in London * Aaron Lewis is arrested for tax invasion, aged 25. * Scott Harris is born in Scotland * Harriet Daniels is arrested for disorderly conduc, aged 13 1300s 1300 * Scotty Harland is born in Spain. * Jacob Marley dies of cancer. * An unamed boy is killed in a train accident. * Aaron Lewis dies of Testicular Cancer. 1347 * Bryan Goehrs is born in Jersey. * Frederick Weber is born in Hamburg, Germany. * Elspwth Wilson is born in the West Highlands of Scotland. * Olivia Parkinson is born in Russia after her mother, Roberta Parkinson, was kidnapped ten years earlier. 1400s 1409 * Jon Riege is born in West Africa * Harold French is born in London, England. 1600s 1637 * The state of Newer York is founded by Henry Henrison. * Daniel Fredericks is born in England. * The colony of Los Perro is founded. 1638 * Daniek Jonson is born in Los Perro * Thomas Aarons in born in Scotland. * Emily Jacobey is born in Newer York. 1645 * Emily Jacobey is kidnapped. * Freddy Fazbear is born in Germany. 1700s 1780 * Los Perro is turned in Los Angles. * Emily Scott is born in Pennsylvani, a new colony. * Philly is founded. * Danni Scott is born. * Robert Johns is born in Los Angles, California. 1799 * The first carriage is made. * John Marshalls is born. * Scott Dickinson is born. * Olivia Mole is born. 1800s 1800 * Aaron Lewis is born In New York. * Goerge Scott is born in Los Angles. * Emily Scott is arrested for bribing, aged 20. * Danni Scott is arrested for Grand Larceny, aged 19. 1801 * Jacoby Scott is born in Scotland. * Katty Vegas is born in Spain. 1802 * The first subway is made in Newer York, which is now called New York. * Washington D.C. becomes the capital of the United States. * Geoerge Washington becomes president of the U.S. 1805 * George Washington‘s presidency ends. * Mark Wilson is born in Australia. * Emma Watkins is born in Philly. 1810 * Aaron Lewis is arrested for disorderly conduc, aged 10. * Scott Harris is born in England. * Robert Scott I is born in Pennsylvania. 1811 * Isabelka Vega is born in Puerto Rico. * The American stock market crashes. * The first car is made in France. * the Statue of Liberty is built. * Bryan Scott is arrested for larceny, aged 56. 1812 * Mexico is founded. * Aaron Lewis is released from prison. * Isabella Vega dies of a brain tumour. * Robert Scott I takes his first steps. * The car comes to America and Mexico. * Canada is founded. * John Marshall takes horse back riding lessons. 1820 * John Marshall is arrested for Grand Theft Auto, aged 21. * 420 is founded. 1824 * Evelyn Harris is born in Scotland. *Daniele Peters is born. *Jonathan Rieg is born in Virginia. 1825 * The American Stock Market is back to normal. * Scott Armen becomes President of the U.S. * Thomas Jefferson kills Scott Armen and becomes president. 1826 * Danny Marston is born. 1830 * Robert Scott I starts dating an unnamed woman. * Freddy Fazbear dies. * Scott Harris is arrested for larceny, aged 20. 1899 * The American stock market crashes again. 1900s 1901 * Robert Scott II is born. * Robert Scott I dies. * The unnamed woman dies. * Robert Scott II is taken in by his neighbor. * The Mexican stock market crashes. 1912 * The events of Grand Larceny: France, 1912 take place. 1920 * Ramen Masulis is born in Pennsylvania. * Emily Daniels is born. 1923 * Robert Scott II is arrested for disorderly conducted, aged 12. 1926 * The Mexican stock market is back to normal. 1930 * WWI begins. * The Phillies win the World Series. 1932 * Tyler Wojcik’s grandfather is presumed to be born on this year. * Ramen Masulis is arrested for disorderly conduct, aged 12. 1933 * WWI ends * The American stock market is back to normal. * Daniel Marston becomes president. 1942 * Brandon Masulis is born. * Grand Larceny One takes place. 1943 * Miguel Garcia’s father is born. * Kendall Patton is born. * Ramen Masulis dies of shock. * Jack Marston is born. 1957 * Miguel Garcia’s cousin is born. 1958 * Jonathan Rieg is born. * Robert Scott III is born. 1959 * The Canadian stock market crashes. * Freddy Harris is born. * Kendall Patton gets kidnapped and raped. * The American stock market crashes. * Kendall Patton is found on the side of the road, naked. 1961 * Aaron Luis is born. * RJ is born. 1963 * Brandon Masulis and Jack Marston are presumed to meet. * Brandon and Jack steal their first house. 1964 * Aaron Luis falls down a well and dies. 1970 * The events of Grand Larceny II and III take place. 1973 * Miguel Garcia is born. * Billy Masulis is born. * Brandon Masulis escapes the cops. 1977 * The events of the prologue take place. 1981 * The events of Grand Larceny IV take place. * Brandon Masulis robs a bank. * Jack Marston tries to find Brand Masulis. 1992 * The events of Grand Larceny V take place. * Kendall Patton dies. * Miguel Garcia dies.